Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless networks and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to scheduling systems and methods for wireless networks.
History of Related Art
In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, scheduling decisions are normally dynamic. That is, every transmission time interval (TTI) (e.g., 1 millisecond), a base station can decide which wireless devices will be allocated resources for transmission in the uplink and downlink, along with the transmission parameters such as modulation, coding, antennas, etc. Since the scheduling decision can change every TTI, it has to be signaled to the wireless devices every TTI. While dynamic scheduling can be well suited for bursty data applications, it has some disadvantages for voice. Voice is natively carried in LTE networks as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) packets, which have a small payload (e.g., 20-50 bytes). Due to the small payload, the relative overhead resulting from the dynamic scheduling signaling can be very high.